Bloodlines & Secrets
by siannonm
Summary: Sophia finds her life changed when she starts seeing a man no one else can see; if thats not bad enongh her sister starts having vivid dreams of two vampires stalking them which turns out true. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

She stood looking deep into his eyes. She saw what she wanted so much there. She just wanted to stay in that moment forever.

Sophia could see his lips moving but was so lost in his gaze that the words didn't mean anything. She put her hand up to touch his face but before Sophia could make contact with his skin, he disappeared. He did that so much.

"You know you cannot touch me Sophia." his voice sang.

"I'm sorry, it was an impulse."

She sat there on the sofa with her chin resting on her huddled up knees; thinking back on the months that had past she realized that she had lost so much but gained much more.

"What are you thinking amoureux?" he questioned sitting on the coffee table opposite her.

They made eye contact again.

"I'm thinking...." she took in a deep breath. "I'm thinking that this is stupid why can't you just tell me what was said?"

Sophia realised she was crying.

"I can't tell you because I know what your answer would be and I will not hear it."

"Well that's just not fair. I'll get it out of Jodie." She wiped her tears from her cheek and said. "Yeah, how comes she was aloud there?"

He was not ready for that question.

"Sophia I must leave. I have some work I have to attend. I have left something at Peters home. You should go round later and pick it up." He finished.

He looked deep into her eyes, touching deep into her soul and then disappeared. She felt like he had left a mark on her soul.

Strangely, she felt like he wasn't coming back.

"Hurry up Sophia, were going to be late. I'll go and start the car up." Goran yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah yeah, I'm finishing wrapping the present."

Sophia hated family birthdays. They were always the same. Friends and family gathered at the person's home for cake, presents and alcohol.

She ran down the apartment stairs and out to the car that Goran had brought round.

He sat smiling to himself as he started up the engine.

"What?" She questioned putting on her belt.

"Nothing." he finished shaking his head.

They sat in silence on their short journey. They were defiantly on the right street when they arrived. People were scattered all across the street.

"Well here we go." Sophia breathed stepping out of the car.

Looking up at the house that she once grew up in, she took in a breath and braced herself. Before she had the chance to knock Jodie swung the door open and leaped into her big sisters arms.

"You made it. I thought you were never going to show."

"How could I miss my little sisters 19th birthday?" They both laughed.

"Where's the present?" Jodie snooped, tapping down Sophia's back.

"No need to search me."

Jodie turned round and grabbed the present from Sophia's hands. Jodie unwrapped the present to find a long white velvet box.

Slowly opening the box, Jodie's face went from quizzical to just plain happiness.

"Oh my god Sophia its beautiful. It must of cost a bomb?" Jodie beamed hugging her sister.

Sophia waved her hand to stop Jodie from asking loads of questions.

The party went by very slowly. At least she had her mother to talk. Her grandma Isabelle on the other hand was just plain mad. She always brought up stories

about family bloodlines. So she tended to avoid her all night.

"Babe it's time we left." Goran said taking hold of Sophia's arm.

She glanced at the clock which read eleven thirty. Tiredness was becoming an issue so she agreed with him that it was time to go. She said all her goodbyes and left.

"So you had a good night?" he asked keeping his eye on the road.

"Surprisingly yes but I just want to crash."

He smiled. Rain began to bounce of the windscreen really heavy too. Goran found it hard to see the road.

But in just that split second where Goran pulled his gaze from Sophia, something white and fast blurred in front of the car. The rest was confusing to Sophia but she still remembers bits. She couldn't see anything of the thing that Goran had just hit, which panicked her.

She turned her head to look at Goran but she couldn't see his face for all the blood.

"Goran, baby talk to me." but he didn't reply or move. "God damn it...answer me. Don't leave me."

He still didn't move. And that's when he came. Sophia thought he was an angel. He was tall and wearing a black tuxedo without the tie. He looked down on Goran.

"Help him please." She whispered.

The angel looked at her then back at Goran. He looks so full of pain Sophia thought.

"Man in the tux, don't just look at him. Help him."

"Are you talking to me?" he questioned. Shock and confusion spread across his face.

Her vision was beginning to go blurry but she was not leaving this planet until this annoying beautiful man helped Goran. She thought.

"Yes I'm talking to you. Ring an ambulance or something." Sophia yelled.

Then Sophia let out a shrilling scream of pain. Her neck burnt and it continued to burn for quite some time. She turned her head to see what was happening and found what she saw scary as hell. She turned her head back to the other man who

Looked at her in shock and then placed his hand on Goran's face.

Then her vision turned grey, grey to black and black to nothing.

**Authors Note: Did this piece of writing a long time ago and I've just recently came across it. I also had help from my friend Sarah, who wrote a chapter which will be on here in the future. Please review, thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sophia." A voice whispered.

"I think she is coming round." Another voice whispered.

Sophia opened her eyes to peek at who was around her. Her mom was on the left side of her and then her sister Jodie and her grandma Isabelle but there was no sign of Goran. She sat up to fast which caused her vision to go blurry.

"Slow down honey. Just lie down and rest." Her mother Paula soothed, stroking her hair.

She did as she was told and lay back down. Gradually, thoughts of how she had come here crept into her mind. After a few moments of the memories, she spoke.

"Where is Goran mom?"

"It's okay; we'll talk about it later. Just get some sleep."

Her mother was still stroking her hair hoping to herself that her daughter would pull through the grief that was yet to come.

"No! I don't want to rest; I have had too much rest. Now answer me!" she yelled.

"Now where is Goran?" she asked in a calmer tone.

Everyone around her looked at each other with sad eyes and looked back at the injured girl they all loved and didn't want to hurt even more.

Sophia picked up on the expressions and hesitation on their faces.

"No no no no. He's not....I mean...he can't. You're all lying to me!" she yelled and cried at the same time.

"I'm so sorry honey. His condition was to server." Her mother sobbed hugging her daughter close.

"I want to see him." she demanded.

"I don't think you can honey."

She pushed her mom away and turned her head away from everyone.

"I want to be left alone." She sniffled out.

"Okay." Every one replied and the all left.

Sophia lay there crying for quite some time when she caught the glimpse of someone in the room.

"I said I wanted to be left alone."

"How can you see me?" a man questioned moving towards the bed.

It was the man from the crash who just let Goran die. He was looking at her with a puzzled but curious face.

"Who are you? First you don't help Goran when he needed you and then you show up here. You have a nerve Mr.-!" She took in a breath. "What do you mean, how can I see you. Your standing right in front of me you crazy man." She shouted even louder.

Still he said nothing. Sophia gave up on the shouting and took in deep breaths to calm herself down.

"What is your name?" she asked sitting up slowly.

"I do not possess a name." He answered staring at her with his clouded grey eyes. In fact when she looked closely she realised his eyes actually moved like the clouds in the sky.

"So who the hell are you?"

"Honey who you talking to?" her mother questioned looking around the room.

"This stupid ass man who is just staring at me oh and he does not possess a name." She mimicked sarcastically.

"There is no one here Sophia."

"Sophia is a nice name." The man with no name stated.

"Thank you but please be quite." She said.

Paula looked at her daughter strangely.

"There is no one here honey."

And then it clicked.

"Oh my god! You can't see him can you?" she asked her mom who was now even more worried.

"No honey there is no one here. I think I'll go and get a doctor."

And she left quickly for the worry of how her daughter was coping.

"Why can I only see you? Are you a ghost?"

She sat and thought through everything.

"No in fact, I think I'm loosing my mind." Sophia told herself.

She pulled back the quilts so she could step out of bed. The wires attached to her arms limited her to where she could go but the pain made her change her mind. So she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Come closer to me." She asked looking up at him.

He stood debating with himself at first, and then he moved forward cautiously.

"Are you a ghost?"

"No I am not a ghost."

"So what are you then?"

"I am not inclined to say." He replied.

The room was filled with laughter at that moment.

"Come on, don't be dismissive and just tell me."

"No." He finished and turned to walk away.

"Oh my god you're serious aren't you? You're really not going to tell me."

He stopped in his tracks and replied "yes" and walked away.

At that moment her laughter stopped and she reached out to grab him by the arm but he just disappeared right in front of her eyes.

Exactly when he left her mother appeared in the door way, followed by a nurse.

"Oh honey, come on now get into bed."

The doctor approached her with a long looking needle.

"Don't think your jabbing me with that doc!" she yelled moving back from the doctor.

"You need to go to sleep for your mind to slow down. You're over working yourself." He said before jabbing the needle into her arm.

"You are a very....very......" she said gradually getting quite as the drugs kicked in.

"You're in big trouble mom." She whispered and then fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

One month later. Sophia's life had changed so much since the accident. Goran had a sad but lovely heartfelt funeral and it was hard for her to move on from his death. She got through it with the help of her sister though. And for the mysterious man; she hadn't seen him since the time in the hospital. Her mother said that it was just a hallucination off all the drugs they gave her to help her heal.

Her mother persuaded Sophia to rent out her apartment and to move back in with her just until her life was back on track.

"Sophia! You wanna come down to the shop for some sister bonding time?" Jodie yelled.

"Yeah I'll just grab my coat!"

The weather was horrid, heavy rain and fast winds.

Sophia and Jodie left the house and decided to walk along to the street to the shop. Jodie had been very close to Sophia since their mother decided to tell Jodie about Sophia's little turn in the hospital.

"So how was the weekend?" Sophia asked linking arms with Jodie.

"It was great, had a night out with the girls and shopping and stuff." Jodie laughed.

Sophia smiled at herself.

Jodie thought for a bit before asking the question that always annoyed Sophia.

"So have you been ...you know...?" she stuttered.

"No Jodie, I haven't seen the man. Please stop ask....."

"What's the matter?" Jodie questioned.

She didn't answer her she just crossed the road automatically.

"SOPHIA!" Jodie screamed as a car approached her.

She seen it and ran straight across the road and didn't look back.

"You again?" she asked looking up at the tall man.

She thought she wouldn't see him again.

He didn't say anything.

"Right I have no drugs in my system so I know for a fine fact that I am losing my mind."

"You are not losing your mind Sophia. I do not know how you can see me." he said moving back from her.

People walking past them were looking at Sophia like she was crazy. Which she thought was probably right.

"I have watched you for quite some time and you are no witch or spirit so I do not know how else to explain you."

That took her by surprise.

"Wait did you say something about witches? You mean wiccans right?"

Someone stopped and looked at Sophia, shook her head and left.

"Yes."

"So when is the next time you're going to disappear?"

He said nothing.

"Okay."

"I was thinking if I would be able stay with you for a while?"

Okay this man was mad, her inner voice was telling her but she found herself saying...

"Okay."

He smiled and then disappeared.

"I hate when he does that." she said to herself.

"Sophia are you insane!" Jodie yelled.

"I think I might be."

"Sophia you're not funny at all. I'm taking you home and then... then... I don't know what then!" she shouted stomping away.

"Wait! Don't tell mom. I really don't want her on my case!"

"Too late! You should have thought about that before you nearly got ran over, in front of me!"

As Sophia walked to follow her sister, she felt a cold chill travel up her spine and she felt as if someone was watching her but not the man she had just talked to. She shook her head and let it pass over her.

Jodie stomped up the steps and into the house. Sophia walked up slowly to face the music.

"She's absolutely mental mom. She's lost her frigging mind! If you don't do anything about it then I will!" she screamed and stomped off to her bedroom.

"Mom, please don't lecture me. I'm not going crazy. I know he is real." she whined.

"See Mother! I told you!" Jodie yelled from her room.

"Your sister is worried about you and I'm worried about you to. I think I will call a doctor."

"No need just leave it mom. The end. Good night mother!" she yelled and ran up the stairs.

She walked into her room and shut the door. Much to her surprise he was standing at the window looking out.

"Jesus Christ!" she shrieked.

"I told you I have no name."

"Right for starters, I know that you do not have a name I just got a fright and second of all can I name you please?" she moved over on to her bed.

"Name me? What would you wish to call me?" he asked still looking out the window.

"I don't no it will come to me. Anyway I hope you're happy with yourself. My mom and sister are being to watchful again because I'm the only god damn person who can see you and it looks like I'm talking to air."

He turned and walked towards her.

"I am not pleased but none of that is not my fault. Why don't you try a new approach?"

She stood up so she was facing him.

"What new approach might that be?"

"When you are around people, I talk and you listen." he finished and then disappeared.

"That is seriously getting on my nerves." she shouted to the air.

She sat and waited for him to return.

***

It took him a while to return to Sophia that night.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" he asked sitting on the bars at the bottom of the bed.

"No I have not." she said leaning closer to him.

"Can I try something tonight with you?" he asked sitting down onto the bed now.

"Depends what it is" he smiled at her.

"I would like to enter your dreams."

What the hell is he going on about? she thought.

"Right okay, why?" she asked.

"Because I would like to see if I can do it"

Crap my dreams were bad, she thought instantly.

"Okay." she didn't understand why she kept on saying ok to him. "You'll have to wait till I'm asleep first though."

"I would have thought so to." he laughed. "I will be gone for a couple of hours but I hope you will be asleep by that time."

Then he disappeared. Again.


	4. Chapter 4

She lay in her bed listening to the sounds the house made in the dark. She could hear her sister on the phone to her friend and her mom tottering around downstairs. She listened to the clock tick away until sleep began to take her under.

The dream started off in a white room; little white clouds flying past. If this was heaven she would to come here.

Grass began to grow underneath her and then big bushy trees also came into view.

There he was all dressed in black. His hair as black as his clothes and his eyes glowing in the white grey way they looked.

"I didn't believe this would work." his voice sang, standing opposite her now.

"Why does it matter?" she asked taking small steps toward him.

He held out his hand for her. Sophia's heart began to race, she felt like she had known him her whole life.

"It just does." he finished taking her hand.

He felt so real and warm to her; electric shot through her body, rippling right down through her bones.

"I want to show you a place where I like to go, the one place in the world that makes me feel at peace."

Everything that was around her began to disappear.

The place they ended up was beautiful, a place with a clear blue lagoon with a waterfall pouring into it. Rose beds flowered up and soft grass too. He let go of her hand and sat on a ledge over the water. She stood looking shocked at what her eyes were seeing.

"Are you coming?" he asked smiling at her.

His smile dazzled her with his full lips and sparkling white teeth. She sat down beside him and smiled to herself.

"You look happy?"

"Yeah I am; this is the first dream that I have not had a nightmare in since Goran's death."

His smile went away then.

"What's the matter?" she asked turning her body to face him.

"Nothing" He finished looking into her eyes.

They were so full of pain and sadness; Sophia felt that it was her job to make him happy again. He had made her happy when Goran was lost to her and she felt god gave her him so that they could find happiness in each other. She held her hand up and caressed his cheek. He flinched back.

"You can stay with me as long as you want. I don't care if my family think I am mad" she laughed "I like it when you are with me and you being in my dreams is better than you not being." she finished.

He was about to talk but she didn't want to hear it so she held up her hand to stop him. He smiled at her.

She looked over at the water; it was beautiful and looked fresh. She slid into the water and began to swim to the middle of the lagoon.

"You coming!" she shouted but he wasn't sitting were they were sitting.

"I am already in." he whispered in her ear.

She shrieked when she released he was beside her in the water.

"I think I know what name you should have."

"What may that be?" he asked putting his arms around her waist to pull her closer.

"Brandon."

"Brandon. I like it."

She was so close to him that she could just reach and kiss him.

"Sophia." her name was a faint word in the distance.

She looked around puzzled to where that voice was coming from.

"I think it is time for you to wake up." he stated.

He kissed her on the forehead and said

"I shall see you tomorrow night and probably through the day but don't speak remember." He smiled and then disappeared.

Great now it was time to face the music off yesterday her inner voice told her.

She opened her eyes slowly to look at her mother peering over the top of her.

"Hey sleepy head, its twelve thirty, I think we might need to wash your sheets. You look like you've been swimming." she said in a soft calm voice.

"Yeah you were talking in your sleep to. To someone named Brandon." Jodie stated moving to sit on the bed. "You got a letter this morning."

Sophia took the letter from her hand and opened it.

"The people renting my flat are leaving but I don't want to move back in yet." she said sadly.

"That ok, I'm sure mom wouldn't mind you staying. Would you mother?" Jodie asked stroking her hair.

"Well I think I know the answer to that." Sophia ended climbing out of bed.

The day went slowly; Sophia called work and asked if they could give her some shifts. They said yes of course which had her looking forward to something. She moved outside and sat in the sun, on the lounger. Once again she felt eyes on her and she couldn't shake the impulse to get out of her chair and check it out. So she did; she walked up to the huge bushes that stood tall and uncut at the bottom of her garden. When she made it to the bushes, she pushed her body furiously through them; on the other side stood a dark shadow between the trees in the forest.

"Who are you and why are you following me?" she demanded standing her ground.

The person was a man as his laugh proved.

"You know very well who I am but I think I'm going to keep you guessing for a little longer Sophia." He finished disappearing like Brandon.

She shook her head and headed back to her house.

She sat at the table in the living room with a bowl of soup and but the weird man to the back of her mind.

"Hi."

"Jesus Christ!" Sophia shrieked leaping out of her chair. "You have really got to stop doing that!" she yelled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I don't know how else to approach you." He slid down on the chair next to her.

"Busy day then?" she asked.

"Yes" always the one with words, she thought.

"Well I rang work today and I'm getting a few working days this week. I'm going to start tomorrow morning."

"Good."

She turned to talk to him but once again he had slipped away. She let out a big sigh.

"Hey how has your day been?" Jodie questioned sitting down beside Sophia.

"Good going to go back to work. You going"

"Yeah just ten till eight though. Well I think it's a great idea you going back to work. It'll keep that messed up head of yours busy." she laughed then kissed Sophia's left cheek.

"Gee thanks" she smiled as she watched Jodie leave the room.

Sophia glanced at the clock that read ten thirty. She felt tired and restless so she picked up her iPod, lay in her bed and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: If the people who I work with are reading this, I hope you like how I have you in the story, if not then tough ha-ha! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed.**

Once again he was there, making a bad dream about Goran good. Just back in what Sophia came to call "our own personal heaven."

As they lay in the beds of roses she heard a girl screaming. Her mind became alert and the next thing she saw was her bedroom ceiling.

Her headphones had been removed and she was nicely tucked into her bed; she still heard the screaming and it was coming from Jodie's room. Sophia ran out of bed and into Jodie's bedroom where she found Jodie wrestling her quilts.

"Jodie! Ssshhhh come on wake up. It's just a dream. Wake up" she yelled at Jodie shaking her silly.

Then her eyes shot open and she cuddled into Sophia sobbing.

"What on earth is going on in here?" Paula demanded looking half asleep still.

"Jodie's had a bad dream. Just go back to bed mom; I'm going to take her down stairs." Sophia finished dragging her poor sister down the stairs.

She sat her at the table and popped the kettle on then sat down beside Jodie.

"What was your dream about?"

Jodie looked at her with blood shot eyes and began.

"It started off with a beginning of a tale, like a bedtime story. In fact the same one grandma used to tell. Then it was like I was there."

"Where did the tale start off at?"

"You remember that story about the family that possessed special gifts." Sophia nodded. "Well ancestors before them had gifts to but they never learnt there in heritage." she took a breath. "That's all I heard then I saw the two people who were called Hedley and Isabelle. He was healing her and delivering a baby at the same time. The baby was named Icabod but I felt the pain the women felt and then that's when I woke up." she shivered at the memory and then stood up and made her own cup of hot chocolate.

"That's deep, you want to sleep next to me tonight?" she asked patting her back.

Jodie looked at Sophia as if she was stupid.

"I am nineteen years old, I really don't need to sleep next to my big sister." She smiled whilst making her drink.

Sophia said good night to her when she realised she would get nothing else out of her sister and went back to bed.

***

First day back at work and already she hated it the weather was beginning to get worse which depressed her more and it was busy from eleven till about three o'clock then it started dying down.

Sophia was made to clean down the tables and take peoples orders. She was a low paid waitress. Once again she felt that cold chill travel up her body as she turned to look at the door. In walked a drop dead gorgeous blond, who was tall and shaped in every right way. She sat in the corner of the shop and waved her hand at Sophia to take her order.

"What can I get you?" she asked trying to shake the cold feeling.

She looked up, her bright blue eyes meeting her own brown eyes.

"I would be very grateful if you told me where I can find a girl named Sophia Bell, which would be lovely." She smiled knowing that Sophia was already stood in front of her.

"Well I'm Sophia so what can I do for you?"

"Wow so the stories are true, you really are a beauty."

"Don't say anything remember." Brandon whispered in Sophia's ear.

She flinched a little but didn't let anything show. "What is your name and what do you want and don't disappear like your other friend did?" She demanded sitting opposite to the strange women.

"Her name is Amy; she has no intentions on telling you." Brandon said. And he was right; she just shook her head and started on another question.

"So he made an appearance did he." She laughed "Well your mine first. Listen carefully Sophia, I do not like you or your family and will enjoy drinking every last drop of your magic blood." She sneered leaning over the table.

"What are you, some sort of vampire, Amy?" Sophia smiled not believing a word this girl was saying.

Amy's smile disappeared when Sophia said her name.

"Just you wait child, this is not over." Amy finished walking fast out of the shop.

***

"You have got to be kidding me! So you're not going to be in my dreams for the next few days. Well haven't you just put the cherry on top of the cake today mate! What if that crazy woman comes back? Oh while I'm on the subject, how did you know her?" she yelled at him.

"There is nothing I can do, it's a work thing. See you soon amoureux."

And then he disappeared. So he's speaking a different language now and not answer my questions! she thought.

"Sophia who were you talking to?" a little voice questioned.

She looked behind her to find Caroline standing in the door way. Well the day just gets better the voice told her in her mind.

"Myself. I'm very frustrated. If you'll excuse me I have to go back to work." she ended gliding past her into the diner.

After a lot of scrubbing and clearing Sophia made her way home.

Her aching feet found it hard to make up the stairs to her bedroom. Exhausted, she collapsed onto the bed.

Her mind began to debate with its self.

"You'll just tear him between whatever his secret is and his fascination in you. Do you really want to make him choose?"

Sophia told her mind to shut up. Seven at night and Sophia was lost to what she could do. She pulled out her mobile and looked through the phone book to find Jodie's number. She pressed the green button and waited for her sister to pick up. But she never answered. Sophia lay back on her bed and closed her eyes. Once again she felt sleep pull her under.

Goran's face was the first thing she seen in her new dream. He looked happy. Sophia moved closer to him with tears prickling her eyes.

"I don't want you up set anymore." he said placing his hand her cheek.

"It's hard. Whenever I close my eyes I see you in the car crash."

He said nothing else. He just smiled and then left.

Sophia woke up to her mother and Jodie standing over her bed.

"I'm so sorry for this but I think it is for the best." her mother stated.

"What....what's going on mom?" she didn't answer. Sophia turned her head to look at Jodie. "Jodie?"

"Well people heard you talking to yourself at work today and it's not the first time so we called the Linda Close metal institution."

Betrayal, shock and anger shot through Sophia. Two men in white walked into her bedroom and walked towards her.

"No! I will not go!" she screamed.

Jodie was stood at the wall crying for Sophia.

"I'm sorry, I just want you to be better." she sobbed.

"I am not going loopy and you will realize it!" Sophia screamed as they took her down stairs outside to a white van that was waiting.

"Please don't do this to me mom!" her mom shook her head sadly and turned her back. "BRANDON!" Sophia screamed as they sat her down in the back of the van.

She focused on the outside before they closed the door and spotted Amy and the man she didn't know yet which panicked her more. Maybe she did look a bit mental right now.


	6. Chapter 6

_The walls are too bright here_, Sophia thought to herself.

She had been there for two days and made a friend. Her name was Sarah who had a problem with vampires.

"Okay Sophia, rec time." Katie said walking to sit next to her.

"Thanks." she replied and walked out of the room.

All the nurses in the institute were trying to get Sophia to talk to them but she kept her pride and never said a word to them on how she was doing because she knew that she was not insane.

Sophia strolled over to the T.V. room were Sarah was sat in the corner with a glass of what looked like tomatoe juice.

"Morning Sarah, I see they've shut the blinds for you again?"

"Who can resist my charm Sophia. So you gave up in talking to them yet?"

"Ah Sarah lovely to see you out of your room today and to answer your question Miss Bell has not." Katie asked while walking past.

In reply Sarah mimicked a bite at her.

"Ooo I hate that bitch." Sarah said.

"You're so funny Sarah." Rachel smiled.

Rachel was the scariest of everyone even though she got that same weird chill around Sarah that, she got with Amy Sophia was still more scared of Rachel.

Rachel's head twitched three times and she spoke in a different voice "I'll rip YOUR throat out!"

She leaned forward out of her chair glaring at Sarah through her disheveled hair.

Sarah growled at her.

"Okay I think it's time for Kim to go to her room." Katie said while leading Kim/Rachel to her segregated room.

"So Sophia, heard anything from your man?" Sarah questioned taking a gulp out of her glass.

"No." was all she could manage. Was funny to Sophia how she had counted on this man for so long and he had just left her when she needed him most.

Sophia stood and walked to the window as if she was being told to, her legs ignored her brain and she walked anyway.

"AHHHHH!" someone screamed. "DO NOT CALL ME BY THAT NAME!" she screamed again.

Sophia turned and spotted Nicola Jane at the other end of the room. She ran over to the opposite corner of the room and sat and screamed over and over. Two men came out and restrained her and carried her away to a room. The screaming died down after a while but left Sophia thinking why the hell she were in a place full of mentalists especially if her own diagnosis was just delusions. Sarah stood and walked over to sit next to Nicola Jane to help calm her down but as Sophia watched Sarah another person came into view and she was very shocked by his appearance, he moved across the room to stand next to Sophia.

"You shouldn't be here." Brandon said.

Sophia was surprised by his voice and turned to look at him. After a couple of minutes silence she replied "You shouldn't be here. You're not real."

Yes I am."

"No....You're not. You're my crazy mind trying to block out grief."

"Yes I am real" he spoke louder.

"Well if you're so real how comes I'm the only one who can see you?" she demanded moving to push him.

Brandon moved back quickly.

"Question, how comes I can only touch you in my dreams and not as you. Is it because you're not real and my hand will go straight through you?" she asked stepping towards him while he moved back.

"No." he took in a breath "Sophia, if you touch me you will die." he finished stopping dead in his tracks.

Sophia stood looking through him for the first time.

"What the hell do you mean!?"

"Good choice of words. I am real but I am dead."

Sophia boiled over. "Enough with the riddles and spit it out!"

"I am a Reaper Sophia. I do not know how you can see me but I take souls of the dead and lead them to their final resting place."

Sophia was speechless she moved back from him walking into three nurses and one of them injected her. Next thing she knew she was lying in her bed with Sarah sitting on a chair next to her with Rachel.

"Finally, you took your time to wake up."

"Rachel why are you here you're supposed to be room bound?" Sophia yelled twisting out of the bed.

Rachel smiled a wicked smile before turning to Sarah and stabbing her with a sharpened object. "Let's see if you really are a vampire?" she laughed running out the room.

Sarah stood up to chase Kim/Rachel but collapsed due to loss of blood. Sophia moved quickly to her side to aid her while screaming for the nurses. Looking at her wound near her heart Sophia realised that it had missed her heart but was very deep and that's she might not survive.

"If you are a real vampire why don't you get out of her?" Sophia asked soothing her head.

"I'm not a real vampire but I was attacked by a real one. It's the truth they are out there Sophia, be careful." She said before passing out.

The institutions doctor rushed her to the medical room in order to save her life. After debating that there wasn't time to get her to the local hospital, he suggested that someone with AB negative blood donate. Sophia quickly stepped forward to fill the place.

Immediately blood was drawn from her. As the blood was being drawn a bleeping noise filled the silent room. Sophia realised as the doctors rushed to Sarah's bedside that the noise had come from the machines attached to her. Sarah was dead.

***

The doctors moved rapidly and the blood Sophia donated was transfused into Sarah. Seconds later the machine began to beep at constant intervals. The blood truly had saved Sarah.

The doctors stabilized Sarah and whilst in her coma like state the wound in her chest was stitched and the bleeding was stopped.

Sarah was moved to the recovery ward were she was constantly watched by a vigilant nurse through the night.

After Sarah was moved, Sophia was lead back to her room to recover from donating blood.

Back to the personal heaven, Sophia stood looking over the water.

"Is she going to be okay?" she questioned knowing that Brandon was behind her.

"Yes." he simply said.

"Oh thank god."

Sophia turned and faced the man she was beginning to fall for. She looked deep into his white grey eyes that constantly moved like clouds in the sky.

"So everything you said yesterday was the truth. You really are a reaper?"

Brandon walked toward Sophia and hugged her tight against his body and whispered into her ear "Yes I am."

"So how long have you been alive?" she questioned moving back to look into his eyes.

"I am 495 years old. I cannot tell you anything about my old life because I simply cannot remember."

"Can I find out your life for you?"

"No. The only way to find out my past is to find my bloodline and I don't think there are any left a part from one which I cannot find." he finished.

Sophia nodded and felt her mind becoming awake.

The first thing she thought when she awoke was that she needed to go and see Sarah.

Once washed and changed she walked to the recovery room.

She sat on the chair beside her; Sarah's eyes began to open.

"Hey, how you feeling"

"She looks better. I told you she wasn't going to die. It's not her time yet." Brandon whispered.

"Who said that?" Sarah spoke quietly.

Both Brandon and Sophia looked at Sarah while she scanned the room looking for the person that the mysterious voice belonged to.

"Brandon say something." Sophia demanded.

"Sarah can you hear me, if you can say Sophia."

"Yes I can hear you and why do I have to say Sophia, you could of come up with something better than that."

Sophia looked at Sarah in shock and she couldn't help but laugh.

"My god Brandon, she can hear you but not see you. So I am not going crazy which means you are real." Sophia sat lost in thought for a moment "But I don't understand how it is only now that she can hear you."

"It must be your blood. There must be something special in your blood."

Katie the nurse barged into the door and said "Sophia your sister is here she needs to see you urgently. She looks a mess."

Sophia looked at Sarah and then at Brandon and back to Sarah. After a small pause she left.

Walking into the institution public area Sophia saw Jodie sitting at the farthest table. Her eyes were heavy and black like she hadn't slept in days and her hair was frizzy and wild. Something Sophia thought she would never see as Jodie always took care in her appearance. Sophia sat opposite Jodie at the table and reached out her hand at which Jodie flinched. Sophia shocked, jumped back herself, eventually Jodie realised who was in front of her and made a move to speak.

"I'm so sorry I just haven't slept properly in a while"

"Why what's happened?"

"Dreams, I'm having these dreams that are so vivid and real life that I can't distinguish them from reality"

"What are the dreams about?"

"Us, well not us in particular but our ancestors, you remember that bedtime story grandma used to tell us?"

"Yeah the one with our family having paranormal powers"

"Yeah, well I have had a dream every night for the past week about each ancestor's power from the 1600's."

"Jodie what happened?"

"It was awful. The first one started two days before you came here.......l"


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: This chapter is for Sarah as she did write most of it. Just edited a little by me. Big thanks Sarah, and please review!**

He stood looking at his beautiful wife as she prepared dinner; he held his son Icabod tight in his arms as he wriggled around.

"Oh honey, dinner is nowhere near ready yet." she stated smiling at him.

"I know, I wanted to come in and check." he smiled moving over to his wife.

She turned and looked at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He placed his hand on Isabelle's stomach to feel for a kick from their new child which was due anytime now.

"She's been a pain for hours." She said looking at her husband "Don't look at me like that I have a feeling she is a girl." she smiled turning back to back the dinner.

Hedley left the room with Icabod and headed for the farm to watch stars with his son.

"Well little Icabod, a new sister your mother says. I'm sure she will be beautiful just like you." he laughed kissing his hair.

He jumped up to sit on the stone wall to look up at the sky with Icabod sitting in his lap.

After an hour of staring, Hedley retired back to the house. That's when he heard a scream. He ran with Icabod held tight in his arm.

"Isabelle! What's happened?" he screamed running into the kitchen.

Isabelle was collapsed on the floor clutching her belly and her neck.

"It bit me! Drank from my veins; the devils child." She screamed again.

Hedley ran and placed the toddler in her cot then ran back to Isabelle.

After hours of screaming and crying, Isabelle gave birth but the child was not breathing. Isabelle was also not speaking or moving.

Hedley was lost to what he could do. He found himself clutching the new born baby until a warm light shone from his hands and in an instance the baby began to cry. Shocked, Hedley held the child to his eye site and found that she was a girl and a healthy one at that. He was so confused that he moved his hands over to Isabelle and did the same to her. He healed the mother and child but he had no idea how he did it. They named their child Emily Bell who was born in 1670. So Hedley started a book to record what had happened to his wife and child.

A book he hoped would be passed down through each generation in hope that they would each have a special ability like him.

"Wow, you had that entire dream in that one night." Sophia asked gob smacked.

"Yes and I felt everything from that dream. That's why I screamed so much. Anyway the next night was even worse but it

Skipped four generations."

"Why?" Sophia asked puzzled.

"Because the power in each other generation was dormant until Lloyd Bell was born in 1798."

"Okay, go on."

***

Lloyd Bell the was travelling home by horse and cart after working days in the town. He was looking forward to arriving back home.

"Charlotte. Charlotte are you home!"

"I am in the parlor darling!"

Lloyd walked to the parlor and smiled adoringly at what he saw. His wife Charlotte was sitting at the dining table attempting to teach their six year old daughter the fine art of sewing. However by the looks of it, this wasn't an easy task.

"Stop smiling Lloyd" Charlotte said smiling at him "This is not funny; I think you should hire a governess who is better at these things."

"My love you are perfect. You are the best person for these children."

Charlotte's smile stretched and she utterly beamed at Lloyd as he moved across the room to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Where's Francis?" Lloyd asked about their son as he bent to kiss Sarah on the head.

"Causing mischief somewhere" Charlotte replied giggling as the noise of Francis filled the room.

"Papa, Papa your back" seven year old Francis said running into Lloyds arms.

At that precise moment Lloyd could not have been happier. He was not to know what was about to occur in the not so distant future.

Just then the maid walked into the room asking for the request of letting in a Mr. Slate. They had agreed to let the passerby in.

"Mr. Slate, how may we be of assistants to you?"

"Thank you for your hospitality Mr. Bell just a glass of water and maybe some for my horse."

"Please call me Lloyd and yes you may. I'll have my maid take out water for your horse."

"Well, Lloyd, you may call me Fredrick and thank you so much" he ended looking around the dimmed room.

Lloyd introduced his family to Fredrick but the way he looked at Charlotte made him feel anxious and unsafe. He quickly attempted to end the nights welcome meetings just over an hour after he had arrived. However more news were to come when Lloyd's job as a lawyer had him called away again back to the busy streets.

"I'll be back in two days darling; it will pass in no time"

"I apologize that I cannot be a sure as you" Charlotte said with the dread of her husband leaving evident in her voice.

Less than two days after Lloyd had left his home Mr. Slate knocked on the Bell's door. He was invited in and just like the previous evening his arrival was announced to Charlotte.

"Mr. Slate, what may I do for you?" Charlotte asked surprised to see him back again.

"Well, my dear Charlotte I wanted to check to make sure you were well repays you all for your previous hospitality." Frederick said as he made his way across the room. He stood in front of her and tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear.

Charlotte feeling uncomfortable at his cold touch stepped back and stated "I am fine, we are all fine. My husband will be back soon."

Frederick Slate laughed and moved towards her again grabbing hold of her wrists and backing her into the wall so she could not move from him.

"My dear do not lie. I know he will be gone for days."

"What do you want?" Charlotte asked shaking with pure fear.

"All I want is you. I know you want me too."

"No I do not. I am a happily married woman and I love only one man" Charlotte said utterly disgusted while trying to move from his unearthly strong grip.

"What did I say do not lie to me?" Frederick shouted while ducking his head to kiss her hard on the lips.

Charlotte tried to push him off her but she wasn't strong enough and she knew the servants that were still present would not assist her for fear of losing their job if they got it wrong. Frederick was so mad he pushed Charlotte to the floor and sank his teeth into her neck.

She knew this was the end for her, she was just glad her children were not here with her, to see this.

Lloyd returned home the next morning, after the case he was working on was sorted rather quickly. He walked through the door expecting to find Charlotte. However what he did not expect to see was Charlotte laying on the floor dead as well as the maids, all pale white with two marks on each of their necks.

"Charlotte, Charlotte you have to wake up" Lloyd shouted aimlessly sitting down beside her.

Dark began to creep up as well as a person behind him at the door. He turned to look upon a man he recognized.

"It was you weren't it." He stated turning to the killer.

"So what power do you contain Lloyd?" he laughed walking towards him.

Lloyd couldn't reply to his comment was becoming so angry his eyes burned and the next thing he knew Mr. Slate was on fire and running out into the night.

Sophia sat and stared at her sister with wide eyes.

"You felt all that and seen it?"

"Yes. I tell you its not very nice. Francis's story doesn't get any better and this man keeps showing up making people use powers, he never dies."

"Okay, I think I'm ready." Sophia changed her position and made her comfy.

"Okay, So........." Jodie started.

**Authors note: Okay this is the first part of the back in past chapters, hope you enjoy them and bear with me because they explain a lot.**


	8. Chapter 8

Francis was the son of Lloyd and Charlotte Bell. After his mother was killed at the age of seven, his father had brought him and his sister Sarah up as best as he could solely. However, the love that use to burn in his eyes was now nothing but a glowing ember.

When Francis was 16 years old his father presented him with a tatty book.

"Father, what is this?"

"This is your future son. It's about time I told you the truth"

That night Lloyd sat down with his son and told him what had happened with his mother and what the book symbolized.

"This can't be true. You killed someone." Francis asked bewildered

"I had to. Aren't you listening? That demon killed your mother; he threatened yours and your sister's life. I didn't intend to kill him the way I did but I just lost it."

"So you're telling me that your eyes killed him."

"What I'm telling you is the truth son, whether you believe it or not, it happened." Lloyd said looking into his sons eyes before walking out the door.

Francis sat there unable to take in what he had just been told. He vowed from that day that he wouldn't let himself be like his father.

He wouldn't get caught up with the idea of love; therefore if he refused to marry, then this nonsense if truth couldn't happen to him.

In 1855, fourteen years after he made this promise to himself, Francis met a young girl named Ella Knight. He fell immediately in love with her within the year they were married. Four years later they had their only child Alexander. As soon as he was born Francis remembered the book his father had given him all those years ago. He sat down with it and began to read his ancestors past.

"Francis what are you doing? It's late, you should come to bed."

"I will Ella! Don't worry about me, concentrate on yourself." Francis said while kissing her hand.

"Francis what is that you have, please talk to me." Ella asked while sitting in the chair next to him.

Francis looked at Ella and proceeded to explain to her the story of his mother and how he came to have the worn book.

"So does that mean that you have powers also?"

"No! No I'm not sure! All I know of this is that a power occurred way back in the late 1600s and then again to my father when I was seven years old. I pray that I do not!" he ended leaving the room with the book in his arms.

Years went by and his son Alexandra grew up knowing nothing of his maybe powers he had inherited from his family. That night thought his sixteen year old walked into the living area where his father sat grieving the loss of his wife; death of natural causes.

"Father-"he began as someone grabbed him from behind.

Francis jumped up and turned to set his eyes upon the face that had been drawn twice into the book.

"You're supposed to be dead, my father killed you!" he yelled watching the man intently.

"I can't die young Francis and I never age but I will not rest until your bloodline is destroyed!" he shouted biting on Alexandra's neck.

"You do not touch my child, he is mine not yours." He yelled moving forward.

"You dare to fight me! I will drain your son to his last drop do you understand"

Francis's hands began to shake and he couldn't stop it, he didn't want his son hurt but he knew something was going to happen to himself right now. He suddenly pointed his hands out towards the man drinking blood from his son.

"You will not take my son. He stays with me where he is protected"

At those words bolts of electricity shot out of his open palms. He moved them to the demon man that wasn't so brave anymore all huddled into the corner of the room. The electricity quickly found him and it travelled all over the man's body.

"You have never done a good job of killing us Mr. Slate." He smiled placing his hands on his face.

"Sophia."

Sophia looked up to the voice that called her name.

"Fifteen minutes left okay." Katie finished.

Sophia looked at her unhealthy looking sister.

"Mr. Slate is reminding me of someone I just can't think of who-never mind, do they get worse?" she asked quietly.

Jodie shook her head.

"No, Alexander changes how the powers work. Like in the last three stories, a family member has to be threatened but not for Alexander. Still we as a family are strongest when we are being threatened."

Sophia sat and thought to herself "We" but did not bother asking what Jodie meant.

Alexander was sure he had an idea of what had occurred all those years ago in the room where he stood. He detested to think of his dad that way. However, here he stood remembering those days on the night his first child Reginald was born into the world thinking of ways to protect him from the vampire that constantly preyed on their family.

The family history was true, Alexander knew it and he knew he had a power too and that it would continue to be passed down the generations in male offspring.

Two years after the birth of son Reginald, Lily was born to Alexander and Jane.

"Two beautiful children, how perfect they are." Jane said smiling down at the young boy and the baby sleeping soundly.

"I must agree, so beautiful exactly like their mother." Alexander said moving to sit next to Jane on the bed.

"Alexander you mustn't be worried. You are not like your father and you know it."

"I'm not my beautiful Jane."

"I can see it in your face, my darling! Your power is not dangerous, you cannot harm anyone."

"That's what I'm scared of. You must see that danger seems to attract my family. If anything happens I cannot protect you."

"Your drawings can show the future. If any danger is predicted we can go from there and still your drawings show the grave of Slate."

"We got time for the last story?" Jodie asked rubbing her forehead in exhaustion.

"Yes but Slate is a vampire then I think I may have met his friend Amy." Sophia stated glancing around the room looking for anyone trying to grab her attention.

"Amy comes next, Oh my god Sophia I think these might be true but they all seem to male not female." She cried.

"Don't worry Jodie we'll be fine."

She looked back at Jodie in answer to her question, nodded her head and then Jodie sucked it up and carried on.

In 1907 Reginald Bell married Lilith Hope at the age of 22. They had known even other as children and fell in love when they reached nineteen years old. Almost four years to the date after their marriage their only child was born. A son, named Edward.

"We are blessed with a son, a lovely baby boy." Reginald said as he looked at Edward.

"I know, look at him. I thought this day would never happen." Lilith said so grateful to have him.

Only months later Reginald was walking along a field close to their home when he stumbled upon a beautiful woman who was stuck down a well. He bent down to look for her but the ground gave way to his weight and he fell in with her. When he hit the water he began to struggle to breathe in fighting to reach the surface with the women tight to his side.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She turned her eyes to look at him with fear and sadness filling them. "My husband threw me in here, you need to get me out, and I can't swim." She replied panicking even more.

All of a sudden the water moved around him and the girl; sparkling and reaching forward. It raised their heads out of the water and blanketed a safe shell around them. The water then moved slowly to the top of the well and they were deposited safely at the top. He had found his power. This was it, he could control liquid.

The girl began to laugh and evil laugh. He looked over to her and she slowly began to rise looking into his eyes.

"Silly man, did your father not tell you to read up on your family history?" she laughed walking at an inhumanly pace. She grabbed him by the scruff and moved his neck up to her lips.

"Yes but you're supposed to be a man." He replied looking angrily into her eyes.

"Oh don't worry you'll meet him, he's been waiting for you." She ended pulling him away.

"That's it. That's all the dreams I've had so far But Sophia it was so real that I'm scared to go back to sleep. The last dream tipped me over the edge. That girl I know she is real and she is coming for us."

Katie walked back into the room.

"Okay Sophia visiting times are over."

Sophia stood and walked to Jodie. While hugging her she whispered in her ear,

"All will be okay we'll sort it out and keep away from her we've already met and her name is Amy." Sophia said kissing her sister on the cheek.

"Okay." Jodie finished and then left.

**Authors not: once again thanks to Sarah for this chapter, all those Jane Austin books lol. Please please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Sophia walked slowly to her room thinking about what everything meant, what if grandma's tales were true and not just bed time stories? What if there really were two vampires after them? And all this power stuff could explain how she can hear and see Brandon.

She had so much to think about that she was shocked when Sarah came running up to her looking much stressed.

"Will you tell your boyfriend to shut up and leave me alone?" Sarah shouted covering her ears.

Brandon stood in front of Sophia with a huge smile on his face.

"What are you looking all happy for?" Sophia questioned.

"You don't what it feels like having people to talk to. 495 years of no communication and now I have two people to talk to."

Sophia moved Sarah's hands from her ears.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

"You try doing that when you have a constant voice talking to you and its worse when I think he has gone and then BOOM, he's back but in a different place and then.........then....AAAAHHH! Seriously how do you deal?" Sarah asked becoming frustrated.

Sophia laughed.

"I don't. He still makes me jump but I suppose I have it better because I can see him."

Sarah stood in thought.

"Well I can hear him which means he is real and you don't need to be here."

"Yeah but whose going to believe that, people will think you're insane."

"They already think I am."

"Exactly so they won't believe you. I wish you could see him. Just to see what he looks like." Sophia puffed.

"I can help with that." Rachel said sitting on the sofa.

Sophia and Sarah both looked at Rachel.

"How" Sophia asked whilst walking over to Rachel.

"I can draw. In fact I'm a really good drawer"

Rachel ran down to her room and disappeared for a few minutes, then came out carrying a pad and pencil's.

"Right sit and watch. Then you can try." Rachel finished sitting at the table.

Rachel showed Sophia how to draw people's faces and how to shade lines. When it was Sophia's turn to try she couldn't quite grasp the concept. Her third attempt at drawing Brandon ended in him having a huge head with a massive nose. In

Fact her drawing would probably lose in a comparison with a child's drawing.

"Oh my tell me that's not how you truly see me Sophia?" Brandon asked

Sophia burst out laughing "I think I need to practice more"

Rachel looked confused and then began to twitch. Kim was coming out.

"Kim, are you there?" Sophia asked while slowly moving away.

"Get out you little bitch you're the cause of this. This craziness is you!" Kim shouted pointing her finger at Sophia.

"Oh Christ the crazy cow is back." Sarah huffed walking towards the sofa area.

"You bring your fake friend and now you have everyone believing you! Leave me alone and don't ask for help!" Kim screamed as she backed off to her room.

Sophia sat in shock of the whole outburst.

"I must say your new friends are more interesting than your old ones." Brandon stated; Sophia just looking at with not a very amused face.

The day flew by as Sophia kept trying to get her drawing perfect. Through time it began to get better but she knew she would not give up until it was perfect so Sarah could see. In fact while she had been drawing Brandon had disappeared. Sarah had been doing her old vampire freaky stuff and her sister Jodie had been in the main office.

Why is she here? Has she signed herself in? Sophia asked herself.

"Sophia Bell can you come over here please" Nurse Katie asked.

Sophia wrote a quick note on her drawn and headed over to her sister and Nurse Katie.

"Well it looks like this is your lucky day Sophia." Katie stated handing over a clip bored to Sophia "Sign there and you can leave." She ended walking over to Rachel/Kim's room.

Sophia looked straight at Jodie in surprise of her random release.

"Thank you" Sophia answered.

"You're welcome. We have things to do and I need you with me."

"How did you get me out?" Sophia asked placing the clip board on the desk and left the place that had became her home.

"Money doesn't go far in this world" Jodie smiled.

"Oh before we go, I have something I need to do." Sophia quickly said.

***

Sarah walked into her room where she found some paper folded up on her bed desk. She looked at the drawing on the table, there was a man's face drawn on. He had black hair, grey eyes and a face to die for.

On the bottom of the page it said turn over. So Sarah turned over the page to find a paragraph of writing. She began to read it.

Dear Sarah,

This is a drawing of Brandon, The voice you can now hear. Well it seems to me that my sister has come to get me out which I promise I will do for you as you really are not meant to be in here. So I thought you would like to see the face of the man who will be passing on my messages to you. Will miss you loads until the day I get you out.

All my love Sophia Xx

Sarah folded up the drawing and placed into her pocket and lay in her bed.

"Tell her message clear." She said to thin air just in case Brandon was near.

***

Her heart rate increased as she watched the two bright white lights head straight for her, she knew what was going to happen; it had already.

She began to scream his name over and over but she knew nothing was going to save him.

"Sophia its ok, he will look after you, you will never be harmed." the voice said and then everything went white and peaceful.

The sound of rushing water was the first thing Sophia heard. Then she saw it and then she felt it. Sophia was stood in the middle of the familiar lagoon were she always ended up when Brandon was in her dreams. She looked around and could not find him anywhere.

So how was she having a good dream? She sat on the sand banks at the side of the lagoon.

Brandon finally showed up.

"Wow your having a good dream for once." He stated sitting next to her.

"I know but I'm puzzled. This only happens when your around." she shuffled uneasily beside Brandon.

Brandon turned her to face him and place his fingers under her chin so that she was looking in to his clouding eyes.

"I think you have finally moved on." he said.

Realization struck Sophia like a wave. He was right. She had moved on but she had moved onto someone she could never fully be with, only someone who could be with her in her dreams. She would never be able to introduce him to her mom or her sister and she would never be able to live with, get married or even have a child with him. So was it really for the best?

It was as if he had read her mind when he spoke,

"I will stay with you until you are not happy and then if you want to move on to someone that you can have a life with then I'll understand."

No she didn't care. She would never be that selfish. She would never leave him, ever. Sophia raised her hands and slid her fingers through Brandon's black hair. She stared deep into his eyes then pulled his lips to hers. She could just stay in this moment forever. She felt that she could slip into to a coma now and never wake up. He was all she needed.

"Okay, freaky stuff going on here, am I in your dream?!"Jodie yelled from across the lagoon.

Sophia quickly moved her lips from Brandon and looked head on over the water to look upon her sister.

"Oh my god this is unbelievable, how you in my mind?" Sophia yelled back.

Jodie slid into the water and began to swim towards Sophia and Brandon.

Sophia couldn't hold her excitement any more and dove into the water to meet her half way.

She looked back at Brandon and shouted "come on" so he did.

He swam up next to Sophia and they swam together to the middle of the lagoon.

"How is this even happening?" Jodie asked looking surprised. "This is the first dream I have had that hasn't been about the ones I've been telling you. But there again this is the first dream I have ever shared with someone."

Brandon smiled at Jodie.

Jodie face just went into shock. "Hey, you're the imaginary friend she keeps talking to? So like your real?"

Sophia could no longer hide the smile that shone on her face.

"Yes he is this is Brandon. He is a reaper and he can only touch me by entering my dreams otherwise he will kill me in real life."

Jodie stared at the beauty of Brandon's face with a very puzzled face.

"You look very familiar." was all she said.

Both Brandon and Sophia both lost their smiles by that point.

"How can he look familiar you just met him, it's not like you were around 495 years ago." Sophia replied.

She looked deep into his face and then swam back to shore. Sophia and Brandon swam after her. Jodie sat out of breath on the sand.

"Maybe not me but one of our family members were you know Sophia. I'll look back through them and see." She said closing her eyes.

Sophia stared intently at her sister as she watched her eyes move fast under her shut eyelids.

"Well?"

"Nothing, I don't think it works when I'm already asleep. I need to wake up." Jodie finished.

***

"Wake up amoureux." whispered Brandon in Sophia's ear.

She opened her eyes expecting to look at white walls but remembered that she had been released and now stared at her bedroom ceiling in her mother's home.

"How you feeling today"

She sat up slowly but jumped out of bed even quicker; happy to be home and not where she was.

"Good, no in fact great. You know why?" Sophia smiled shoving any clothes she could find onto her body.

"No but please do tell me." He smiled walking back from Sophia.

"Life Brandon, its finally getting better, now come on Jodie will be waiting" Sophia screeched running across the landing into Jodie's room.

But she wasn't there, so she ran down stairs to bump into her at the door.

"Were you going?" she asked.

"To see grandma, you coming" Jodie asked picking up her car keys.

Sophia followed on slowly.

"I am so sorry I ever agreed with mom to put you in there." Jodie said pulling onto the freeway.

"It's okay."

"I was thinking, maybe you could give me some of your special blood, you know so I can at least hear him."

Sophia looked at her sister in shock.

"How'd you know about that?"

"I heard your friend talking to him about blood and such, made me think about the vampires." Jodie replied looking straight into her sisters eyes.

Jodie took in a breath and pulled down to their grandma's street.

"What made you think of them?" Sophia asked watching as Jodie's facial expression changed.

"I don't think it was their intention to kill any member of our family, I think they have just been waiting for the right family member to prey on. Like you." She said in a low tone.

Sophia shook her head and looked out of the window.

"Let's not talk about this; you want some blood I will give it to you just not yet." And that was the end of that conversation.

Then all of a sudden Jodie topped the car and headed for her grandmothers door.

Sophia followed on after her.

"Nice of my girls to pop in" she smiled leading them into the front room.

Grandma's house was full of ornaments. Most of them were angels, pixies, unicorns and cats. Loads of ancient protection symbols to. Jodie and Sophia took a seat and stared at their grandma.

"So what do I owe this pleasure of your company?" she smiled again stroking one of many of her cats.

"We have something to ask you but I think it's best if Jodie asks because it's her dreams."

Isabelle put down her tea and reached under her seat to pull out a big ancient looking box.

"Before you explain may I have both parts of your necklaces?"

The girls stared at their grandma in puzzlement, why would she need there necklaces they received as a gift off their grandfather? They handed them over anyway.

Isabelle placed both them together to make up a key.

"What the...?" they both stared.

"Your grandfather Ronald Bell my late husband made these necklaces. When you were both born her gave each of you one. So that one day when you both knew your gifts you would be able to unleash what you have both been searching for." she finished

Placing the key into the lock, and unlocked it. She passed the box to the girls for them to open together.

They did and they found the family book. The book Jodie had been dreaming about for quite some time now.

"It will tell you everything so I don't have to but I will tell you one thing Sophia, ask your mother what her power is and then ask her why she sent away." She smiled and then walked out of the room.

**Authors note: Thank you for your reviews. The next chapter will be from the point of view of the vampires. Review please.**


	10. Chapter 10

"This is not good, how can you sit there and just wait?"

His laugh was short and deep, to long had he waited for this moment for him to be afraid and back down now.

"My love, there is nothing to be afraid of. Yes they may be getting to know there powers but it's not going to make them any stronger," he said looking out of the barn window "come now what are the chances of a girl with visions killing me or you for that matter?" he asked turning to look her in the eyes.

Her beauty mystified him as always and he moved towards her and laid a kiss on her cold lips.

She took in a breath "I suppose your right but it's not her I'm afraid of it's the other one."

He thought about this for a moment, too long for Amy's liking.

"Yes there is her but she is the one I'm after so you do not have to deal with her." He ended walking out of the barn doors as the last of the sun rays began to set.

Even though Slater was with Amy she still had a stab of jealousy when he mentioned Sophia. He had wasted most of his eternal life hunting down this one girl and all for the sake of her blood, which is more than he had ever shown towards her. Made her think that when all this is over and he gets the girl he's wanted for so long; will he have the need for her anymore?

"Are you coming?" he asked.

She nodded and followed on with not a word from her lips.

***

They ran fast through the trees, heading straight for the busy night life of the small town settled in between the Twin Mountains. Amy loved being here; this was defiantly the one place she would spend most of her time in.

She stopped suddenly when she caught the scent of something interesting.

"What's the holdup" Slater asked turning back to her.

She kept her back turned to him while she tried to concentrate on the smell that had her mouth watering.

"Go on without me" she said stiffly as she ran towards the scent.

Once she knew he wasn't following she ran faster.

Amy found herself standing outside a pretty looking cottage based in the centre of a group of trees. She peered through one of the windows and spotted a young girl sat in front of a burning fire.

Her hair was long and black and she sat at the foot of an older man who was sat in an arm chair also facing the fire. At first Amy thought it was the girl who smelt mouth watering but in fact it was the old man. Who was he? Suddenly the old man turned his head as if he knew she was there so she ran off back into the night to find Slater.

Once she caught up with him she found that he had already found his meal for the night.

"Always one in a rush dear" Amy stated as she stood over her love.

"So it would seem where did you run off to?" he integrated standing up and wiping his mouth "I've never seen u run so fast in all our years together." He smiled caressing her cheek.

"I caught the smell of something interesting but it was nothing. Now where are we heading to now?" she quickly asked not wanting to give too much away.

He seemed to have dropped the subject and turned his face into the night.

"We go and see the girls tonight my love, I think it's time they know who we are." He smiled running in the direction of their home.

"If we hurry we'll make it there by night." He ended.

**Authors note: sorry it's a short one; the next chapter will be extra long. And my apologies for taking ages on my updates.**


	11. Chapter 11

"So you have finally found your true calling amoureux?" Brandon asked.

Sophia turned to look at the face she loved so much.

"Looks that way, maybe I could help you when I find out how all this works?" he wanted to tell her no but he knew she would do it anyway so he smiled at her but his smile could only give her false hope as his time was running out.

Jodie pulled up to their home and rushed out the car.

Jodie ignored her mum and ran up to her room while Sophia stopped to confront her mother on all the secrets she had been keeping.

"Why haven't you come to see me since you were released out of the ward?" her mum asked.

"Because I had to find answers to why I can see Brandon and why no one else can." She replied walking in the living room to sit on the coffee table.

She pointed to the sofa to where she wanted her mother to sit.

"So you still see him and they let you go, well I'm ringing them right back." She yelled heading for the phone.

"Mother sit down now! I'm sick of your lies, it's time to tell the truth" Sophia yelled easing herself back onto the coffee table.

"How did you find out?"

"Grandma told us, she even told us that our necklaces make up a key to open a book that our ancestors made. Why did you lie to us mum? And why have me in a mental hospital when you god damn know the truth?" she yelled as the tears choked up her voice.

"I would much rather you thought you were crazy then the vampires getting their hands on you and your sister. I am so sorry Sophia please forgive me." She cried placing her head in her hands.

The anger began to disappear as she pitied her mum, she did understand that she just wanted her and her sister to be safe.

"I do forgive you, you're my mother but I do have one question."

"Anything if it earns your trust."

"So what is it you do?" she asked eye level with her mom.

Paula looked at a glass of milk that was standing on the kitchen bench. All of a sudden it rose and began to travel across the room towards Sophia.

Shocked, Sophia held out her hand and took the glass from mid flight and then looked at her mother.

"Why would you want to deny such a gift mom?" she asked looking amazed at her mother.

"Like I told you I didn't want that evil man knowing we had powers" Sophia hugged her mum.

"Don't lie to us again were big girls we can handle ourselves." She ended leaving the room.

Jodie was sat in the middle of the room with her eyes closed. They zoned out for a while trying to pin down one of her memories.

"Is she doing it known?" Brandon asked sitting down beside them.

"Yes."

Jodie's eyes then shot open and she looked at Sophia with a smile on her face.

She turned the book to a page that showed Alexander Bell, "He was a Future painter and here is one of the paintings out of my dreams. Here you are." she smiled "and your real name is Nathaniel William Atkinson."

Sophia smiled to and looked deep into his eyes, "I told you I would help you find your real name but your real name is to long so can I call you Nate?" she asked.

Nathaniel looked at the painting again, he smiled.

"He must of for seen you meeting me if he painted me."

"He must of." Sophia replied.

"And to answer your previous question yes you may call me Nate." Sophia turned and looked at him with her pale blue eyes. This was her moment the one she had been waiting for.

"I love you Nathaniel William Atkinson."

"I love you to Sophia Louise Bell."

Jodie made a gagging noise before saying "god please that's just too mushy for me."


	12. Chapter 12

After a couple of days research Sophia and Jodie had found information on a man who was in achieves a very long time ago but was also in one today. It didn't make sense to them how he could still be alive, so they copied down his address and went looking for him. Maybe he had answers to the vampires and Brandon's life.

"Nice cottage he lives in." Jodie said getting out the car to look at snow white looking cottage.

"Yeah it's pretty, you think you'll find out what we need to know?" Sophia asked Nate.

"I shall but you still are not going to meet this man, I'm sorry." He replied looking at her lovely.

"Yeah I know just be careful will you."

"I shall." He ended disappearing into thin air.

"He's gone hasn't he?" Jodie asked stating the obvious.

Sophia just nodded my head. "I can't believe how selfish he is, won't even let me meet him." Sophia huffed putting on her seat belt.

"Well he won't let me go either so stop complaining. Right you strapped in?"

"Yeah yeah, let's just go so I can eat would ya."

"I know your there. I sense you."

Nate walked slowly over to the man sitting in the chair. He was sat in front of a burning fire looking up at a painting on the wall.

"How long you got left?" he asked taking a sip out of a whisky glass.

Nate walked slowly to the man and stood in front of the fire place he was confused to how the man knew what he was. He was here about the vampires not himself.

"Five hours" he looked at the man in front of him with wisdom. "That not the only thing I'm here to ask you."

"Mmmm, go on than young man." he looked up at Nate.

"Do you know anything about vampires?" he asked moving closer to the man.

He looked at Nate in shock of the question. "Yes I do. Why do you ask?"

"we have been searching on two specific ones for the last five years but we only found something on you." He said.

"It's not the only thing you came to ask me neither."

He looked even more shocked now.

"What you mean?" he asked getting very nervous now.

"About your missing bloodline, you have found out who you are but not the last of your blood." He replied.

"How-how did you know" he stuttered.

"Because I know who she is and she is here right now but I would like to meet the girl with the two world blood before I introduce you to her."

Nate had a flash of sadness on his face. He nodded. "You can meet her when you answer my first question."

The man nodded.

"Yes the vampires have come to kill your beloved, Slater wants her blood so he can take hold of the dead while tormenting the living, and he can be stopped."

"And to answer your other question, yes you can make a deal at the end of your time but someone has to die to keep the balance of the world."

He poured himself another drink.

"I made the deal a hundred years ago but the one thing they do not tell you are who they are going to take. They took the one person I made the deal for and it is one of your human girl's ancestors." he looked up at the painting on the wall.

The women looked like Sophia's mother but in the 1700's.

"So yeh vampires can be dealt with easily and the only deal that they give you is more death, well that's just ridiculous" he yelled.

"Yes, what do you expect, they only make us what we are for a punishment." he finished standing to walk to the stairs.

"Emma, we have a guests he would love to meet you." he yelled.

"I thought you wanted to meet Sophia first?"

"It's ok I know I will meet her one day." He finished sitting back in his seat.

At that moment there was a knock at the door. The man walked over to the door.

"Hello." he greeted.

"Hi I'm Jodie Bell and I'm here with Nate, if you can see him" she laughed nervously at the man. "Please tell me your name is Peter?"

He smiled at Jodie and nodded.

"Please, do come in." he finished stepping aside.

"You here Nate" Jodie asked looking around the room.

"Yes."

"So how can she hear you, she does not seem to have the other world blood."

"Her sister gave her blood not long ago and now she can hear me but not see me, unlike Sophia who can see, hear but not touch me."

"I see"

Emma entered the room.

"Hi, she doesn't look like a man." she said looking at Peter puzzled.

"Oh, I'm sorry Emma I forgot you will not be able to see or hear him but I'm sure me and Jodie here will be able to translate for you."

"Okay. You feeling alright Peter?" she asked sitting on the seat beside Peter.

"Yes I am fine child; his name is Nathaniel William Atkinson. He is your great great lots of great's grandfather."

"What are you going on about Peter?" Emma asked looking at him as if he needs some medication.

"About a hundred years I fell in love with your grandmother but at that time I was a reaper so I could not make contact with her.

So when my time as a reaper was up I was asked if I would like to make a deal but because I was a reaper for my sins in my real life; they took my love away. So when your mother gave birth to you and died I took you in. You see you look like the women I lost over my selfishness so I decided to make my sin right." he finished pouring another glass of whisky.

Emma sat lost in her own world of thought.

"Wow, that's some heavy stuff. So let me get this straight. If Brandon...I means Nate, make the deal then my sister will die?"

"Yes." Nate said in sadness. "Do you have a pen and paper?"

Emma got up and handed him a pen and paper without touching him then disappeared up stairs.

"I think she will find the rest of this hard. I will have to sit her down and tell her everything." Peter said "also the vampires began to sense the power in your family Jodie Slater will not stopped until he as drained all of your families blood, right down to the last line which is you. Kill him before he gets you, now if you will excuse me I must sleep." He finished walking up his stairs.

"Well that was weird, come on before Sophia gets suspicious." Jodie ended leaving the house.


	13. Chapter 13

Sophia was sat tucked up on her bed waiting nervously for Nate.

"Come on Nate!" she shouted to the air.

The clock was now on ten o'clock, and Sophia began to get nervous that bit down on her nails.

"I'm sorry I took so long." he said while sitting down on the bottom of the bed.

"So what happened?" she asked standing up off the bed.

She stood looking deep into his eyes. She saw what she wanted so much there. She just wanted to stay in that moment forever.

Sophia could see his lips moving but was so lost in his gaze that the words didn't mean anything. She put her hand up to touch his face

But before Sophia could make contact with his skin, he disappeared. He did that so much that it would cause her to melt

To the ground but he always came back in an instant before it upset her.

"You know you cannot touch me Sophia." his voice sang.

"I'm sorry, it was an impulse."

She sat there on the sofa with her chin resting on her huddled up knees; thinking back on the months that had

Past she realised that she had lost so much but gained much more.

"What are you thinking amoureux?" he questioned sitting on the coffee table opposite her.

They made eye contact again.

"I'm thinking..." she took in a deep breath." I'm thinking that this is stupid, why can't you just tell me what was said?"

Then Sophia realised she was crying.

"I can't tell you because I know what your answer would be but I can tell you that the vampires can be killed and that the one you have seen a few times is after you so he must be killed."

"can't tell me or wont and I don't care about the vampires, your hiding something from me and I don't like it" She wiped her tears from her cheek and said. "And how comes it was alright for Jodie to pop in to say hi" she asked again all masks of hurt spreading her eyes.

He looked at her in shock of the question.

"Sophia you should ask her that question just know that I love you and I always will. You may go to peters if you wish I just wanted to make sure it was safe, I have left something for you there because I have to attend some business." He finished.

He looked deep into her eyes, touching deep into her soul and then disappeared. She felt like he had left a mark on her soul. Strangle, she felt like he wasn't coming back.

Jodie came into her room at that point.

"I just missed him didn't I?" she asked looking at her sad looking sister.

"Yeah and he didn't tell me what happened at Peter's or why you were there for that matter"

"What! I going to peters am not important right now" "and we need to go to peters right now!" Jodie yelled pulling her sister.

"What! What you mean? What's happening?"

"He's not coming back Sophia! Its either trade your life for his or he goes full stop and you need to say goodbye!"

Sophia's heart stopped right then and time turned to slow motion. She could see Jodie pulling her out the room and into the car but she could not hear her shouts or feel her pull. Something wrong before and it was even worse now.

"Okay you ready?" Nate asked Peter.

"No I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"I need you to take my life, I really don't want to live this life in grief, and it's time for me to rest"

"Okay. Emma you want to say goodbye?" he asked walking towards Peter.

"You've been like a father to me peter and I'm going to miss you dearly can't believe this happening and Nate it's been amazing meeting a real life ancient family member and I will take care of Sophia for you." she finished kissing and cuddling Peter.

"Okay here we go."

Nate moved up to Peter and placed his hand on his cheek. Peter took in his last breath. Nate watched Peter as the light in his eyes went out, Peter was now no more. His life had been lived now it was time to rest with his beloved.

"Okay well I guess it's my time now. Will you give this letter to Sophia please? I know she will be here soon if her sister tells her what really is going to happen, which she will of"

"Yes of course I can."

Then out of no were a woman appeared. She wore a long white dress down to her feet and a white diamond brace around her forehead. Her hair was the colour of star light that hung down to her hips. Her eyes were the same as Nate's, white grey that moved like clouds on a windy day.

"It's time Nathaniel." she said in a lullaby kind of voice.

"Yes my lady. I am ready."

"I see Peter moved on to the next life?"

"Yes, I hope he lives on happily." he finished looking into the women's eyes.

"Yes I have a deal to make with you if you choose it?"

"No, I cannot take the life of the women I love. Thank you for the offer though."

"I see. Well you may change your mind later." she finished.

She placed her hand on his face. At this point Sophia burst through the door, quickly followed by Jodie.

Tears ran fast down Sophia's face.

"NO!" she screamed running over to them.

Nate turned his face to look at Sophia for one last time.

"I'm sorry he breathed."

And then he was gone. His and Peter's body disappeared then as if wind blew passed and carried them to heaven.

Sophia collapsed on the floor grieving.

"I am so sorry Sophia. He left this for you this though."

Emma handed Sophia a letter, she began to cry as it she begun to read it.

To my dearest Sophia Louise Bell,

I am so sorry I did not say goodbye to you personally but I could not hurt you. I know that I have gone to a better place and that's were I will wait for when we meet again. Please please look after yourself get rid of the threat and live a long life. I love you so much my amoureux.

Yours truly and will always be

Brandon. Xx

Sophia let out all the pain in her heart for quite some time nothing would ever compare to the pain that she felt right now. How was she to ever move on with her life now, now that the love of her life had moved on? Jodie walked her sister slowly to the car were she drove her home so she could be on her own. Jodie had noticed that all the way through the journey home, Sophia had not once let go of the letter that Nate had left her.

"With the reaper gone, this is going to be so much easier." Slater said as he watched Sophia crying through her bedroom window.

"How do you know he is gone?" Amy asked climbing down the tree to land perfectly on the grass below.

"Because she cries deeply, only the loss of loved one would make you cry that much. We attack tonight and I'm going for Sophia." He ended running off into the night.


	14. Chapter 14

Sophia sat there spaced out just thinking about how much her life had changed since she had Brandon in her life. As much as she wanted to call him by his real name; she had growing so used to calling him Brandon. The creek of the door pulled Sophia out of her trance.

"Hey how you feeling" Jodie asked softly walking towards the bed to sit down next to Sophia.

"I'm feeling ok considering-"something came to her attention and it wasn't a good thing.

Jodie picked up on her edginess "what is Sophia? Another ghost"

Sophia shook her head a few times and moved towards the window.

"Turn the light off." She demanded as she squinted to get a better look outside.

Jodie did as she was asked.

Once she did that Sophia was eye to eye with the vampire who had been hunting her down for centuries.

"Jodie run, go get mum" but Jodie didn't move, her fear was to great "Jodie now!" she shouted.

Jodie listened then and broke the contact she was making with the girl vampire.

Sophia had only a few seconds to gather her thoughts before Slater threw himself through her bed room window. She stumbled back fast trying to keep as far away from him as she could. He had a huge smile on his face and he excitement shone in his eyes.

"Well well we finally meet Sophia; you don't know how long I have waited for this moment." He sneered pacing back and forth in front of the window.

Amy jumped into the window next but to Sophia she didn't look as happy to be here.

".of my house!" she yelled as she moved slowly back to her door.

She could hear her mother and sister running up the stairs but she knew they had no advantage if they were in her small box room. So she turned round and ran down the stairs, pulling her mum and sister with her.

"How many is there Sophia?" her mum asked.

"Two, a girl and a boy"

They stood in a huddle in the middle of the living room, keeping a close eye on the two intruders.

"Well now you are the last of this magical family how amazing, to end such a beautiful family. But you see your entire family line could have survived if you had just come along sooner."

Sophia was getting really angry now. How was she supposed to make herself come along any sooner? It wasn't her who chose when to turn up in the world.

Her anger was so great that something started to happen. The walls began to shack, no in fact the entire house began to shake and when Sophia noticed that it was only she who could see and feel it; she knew it was her who was doing it. But it was her mum who could move things, so why were the walls shaking?

"You will have a hard job taking down this family Slater, we are stronger than we look, and this is the end of the line for you and your bitchy girlfriend." Paula spat holding Sophia's arm tightly.

Amy hissed at Paula's out burst and flung herself towards her. But Paula flung her back with her mind, making Amy fly through a brick wall.

Slater began to laugh "well Paula you are powerful one maybe your power could help me do a great deal more." He laughed refocusing on Sophia.

Who was so zoned out that nothing could pull her out of it?

"This is the end for you Slater let me show you what I can do" Sophia focused on something that was not there "get the girl" she sneered and a few seconds later Amy screamed in pain.

"What are you doing to me!" she yelled as she fell to the floor.

But Slater only laughed "now that is amazing"

Not long later the spirits that Sophia accidently called upon to the immortal life right out of Amy and she disappeared into ash.

"You think them spirits are going to able to do that to me?"

"I don't know why don't we see." Sophia said as she pointed to Slater for the spirits to kill. But nothing happened, yes they distracted him but they couldn't hurt him.

And it looked like he was beginning to absorb them.

"How are you doing that?" Sophia demanded

"Let's just say I knew a witch once who did me a favour but when she threatened to take the power away she had given me, well I think you can work answer out." He smiled as he pulled the power out of Sophia.

Paula noticed that it wasn't just the power he was taking it was her soul to.

This made her angry and she would not let the demon take her child not in a million years. Jodie on the other hand was sat on the floor clutching her head as if she had a blinding head ache. Paula had no choice but to end him herself, she couldn't use her power because he could sense when she used it so she would do this the normal way; by hand. Paula used her mind to break the leg of the chair in the kitchen and brought it through it landed tightly in her hand.

"Hey Slater this is the last time you see life." She yelled before shoving the stake like thing into his heart.

He screamed in pain and stumbled back. All the power he had been stealing off Sophia shot back into her body and flew her across the room. She landed with a thump straight through the coffee table. Jodie lay relieved on the floor and Paula sank to her knee's crying.

She had done it; she had saved the family line from the vampires.

They were all safe for now.

Looking up at the ceiling in her familiar room made her think through her life. How much she had seen and all the people she had known even the dead ones. She thought back to the time when her mother passed away and the time when her niece and nephew were born.

Jodie had married a man named John and stayed with him through everything but for Sophia was another story. She never moved on from when Brandon left her that night. Now at the age of eighty five she waits for when he comes back for her. She knew it wouldn't be long from her terminal illness to take her.

"Tonight is the night. Please come and get me Brandon." she said to herself as her heavy eye lids closed for the last time.

Then she was back. To the place she loved the most. It had been almost seventy years since she had been here but it felt like five minutes. There she stood at the lagoon amongst the roses back to her twenty three self. Nate walked slowly over to where Sophia stood but quietly so she could not hear him.

"I'm sorry I'm late." he said placing his hands on her shoulders.

Sophia let out a long due sigh and smiled.

"I thought you were going to keep me waiting longer." she turned round to see the face she still loved from this very day.

"You're still as beautiful as when I first saw you." he said kissing her forehead.

"I'm old, I look nothing like I used to." she said in a sad voice.

"Well either I'm blind or you just haven't seen your face yet." he laughed making her look at her reflection in the water.

She gasped as she looked at the face she once knew.

"So you're ready to move on then?"

"Were do we go?"

"I don't know. I have never moved on. I straddled both worlds so I could wait for you, watching you as you grew."

"Well then yes but can we stay here for a bit, I love this place?" she asked looking into his now brown eyes. "Hey, I never knew your eyes were that

Colour. Why were they the other colour when you were a reaper?"

"Helps you see both worlds just like your blood green are my normal colour." he finished placing his lips to hers.

Her spirit left her body and Sophia passed on with Brandon finally laying to rest.

**A/N: Thank you for following my story and thanks to everyone who reviewed it helped a lot. **


End file.
